Agent and Silver
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Phil Coulson picks up Alien tech in Japan, but runs into a problem. A very interesting Lieutenant who works with the Japanese Police, and chaos ensues, and he tries to help her but she has too much pain in her heart. Can he get through? Maybe with help he can?


Disclaimer : I own Sarra Torrens-Lee and this idea I don't own Phil Coulson, or Avenger or Agents of SHIELD. Power Rangers are not mine. Nor Sailor Moon, Saban/Disney owns Power Rangers Naokako Tacheuchi owns Sailor Moon.

 _Agent and Silver:_

Agent Phil Coulson sighed, as it was supposed to be a decent easy pickup for alien tech, not the

pain that it was now. He was faced with a Lieutenant from the US, a Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, and

she was looking at him. "Who are you." "What do you want?" He smiled his 'dealing with the public

smile.' "I am here, on a mission for SHEILD." The woman raised an eyebrow. "Huh." "And you need

the assistance of the Japanese police?" She asked. He nodded. She closed her eyes. "Fine follow me."

"And what are you to the Japanese Police?" Sarra smiled. "Help." "They needed help solving

murders. Murders they couldn't face." She admitted and a dark light entered her eyes.

He wanted to reach out and comfort her. Sarra shook her head. She closed her eyes as her head

started with a headache. "Lieutenant?" Sarra smiled "Fine." "Over here." She got him down and he

smiled as he filled out the paperwork. She groaned and leaned against the counter. "Lieutenant!" He

said sharply and got her in his arms. "Hrmph. I'm fine." He held her. "your not." She hissed. "Let me

go." he shook his head. "In all human concious, I can't." She groaned. "Please Coulson." "Let me go."

"I I..." "can't...do any...more...I have no more strength no more _Heart..._ " He held onto her still.

"Please." "Let me help you." She pushed him back, and got her staff out. "Don't Try." She choked.

She felt his hands again, as she wobbled. "Lieutenant, you are not well." Sarra laughed. "I

haven't been for a long time Agent." She said as she walked to her office desk. He asked her point

blank "When was the last time you slept, actually slept?" She laughed.

"Two years ago. Don't get involved." "Stay away from me." He hissed. "Sir." he noticed her

head going down. "Sir..." She shook her head. "Don't get involved Agent." She admonished him. He

hissed. "Sir..." She shook her head. "No Agent." "Don't try." She ordered. She cleared the alien tech to

go with the Agent. "Go on, your done." He shook his head. "Sir." She shook her head.

"Go Please." He sighed at her words. "Sir," She shook her head. "I'm fine Coulson." Sarra said.

He laughed. "Like hell." She smiled. "Don't." "Try." She said. Then she got a call. "Torrens." She

barked. "Dah dah. Right." "Alright." "On my way." She belted her phone, threw on her guns and her

coat, which reminded Coulson of Fury. It was not the right colour, Purple, but it still reminded him

of his friend. She wore long boots, that he suspected that had knives tucked inside. "Sir?" She smiled.

"You wanna see what I do, come with me." She took her staff and her bag, and he sighed, as he

followed after he phoned May. "I am helping the Japanese Police, I'll be back in a little while," There

was a female squawk, that Sarra audiably heard, and she smirked, but said nothing.

He smiled at the car, a '69 Impala. "You had this brought over?" He asked. She nodded. "A

good friend built her." She choked, and she sighed as he slid in. "Belt up!" She said and she put her

music on. "Hold on Coulson!" "Kisaragi Park." She muttered as she gunned the engine, and Clearwater

Creed Revival blasted on the tape deck. She used her portable siren/light, and got people out of the way

of the traffic. She stopped at the Park, about ten minutes later, and normally on a good day it took half

an hour.

He was on her heels, and she looked at Hideki as the Sargent came up to her. "Five, sir,

something aweful don't know if its magical beast or what. And who is this?" Sarra smiled. "Agent Phil

Coulson, he sees what I do Hideki." He nodded. "Fair enough." He said. "Phil, take my bag. Would

you?" She waited, and he said, "Yes sir." She heard and she went and gloved, as he did, and she took a

moment; "Gods." She muttered over the state of her city. Two were children under the age of fifteen.

"Two are women, under the age of twenty Lieutenant, does that mean something?" "One was a

man. About late twenties." Sarra looked "Your right Phil." She went pale. Focusing on the energy, she

held out a hand at Coulson to stop. "Don't Move." She muttered and then almost prayed over the space.

"Shit. I know...What it is. Hideki. We got a level six magician, blood magic." Hideki cursed. "Damn it."

She nodded.

Sarra sighed and closed her eyes. "This is a mess." "Shit. Alright keep the area cornered off Hideki make sure that the coroner gets down here." He nodded. "She's on her way." Sarra nodded. She couldn't look at the scene, anymore but she kept going, she had to look at the area. "CSI is here boss." Sarra nodded. "Good. Make sure they take extra precaution, eh?" Sarra asked as Hideki nodded. "Yes sir." "I've got it from here sir, I know what your looking for by now." She laughed. "You just might kid." "Alright." Hideki smiled. "Go on sir, you've gone nine days straight, I've got this." She nodded.

"I've got to check in with some friends anyway, Hideki." He smiled. "Tell Rei-chan hello." She smiled. "Now if you'd only get your act together mate." She shook her head. "Make sure the murder board is ready for tomorrow mornin'." He nodded. It was the middle of the afternoon. She sighed. She got in, and Coulson followed. She went to the temple. "Your friend Rei?" Sarra smiled. "She's a Shinto part-time, at the moment. She is following in her grandfather's footsteps, and she helped me with a couple of different murders. She's also friends with my cousin's girlfriend. Loong long story." She smiled.

Sarra smiled, and she went to the top of the thousand steps, Coulson was a little winded, but he'd kept up. She looked around, and she found Rei. "Rei-chan." Sarra called. Rei smiled, then frowned. "Lieuteant!" She said and smiled, but kept it professional. Sarra smiled, "Its alright Rei he's um," Phil flushed. "Visiting, backup." Rei looked at him with her 'witchy' powers. Then eyes went wide. "Come with me." She said and her pivoting body and traditional garb flew behind her and her wood shoes clicked along. Sarra swore under her breath and followed. Phil cursed and followed behind.

Rei cursed as she got them inside, and made sure it was just them in the house. Rei looked pale. "Rei?" Sarra asked. Sarra froze. "He...is not who he seems?" Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Rei?" She asked. Rei gasped after she looked at him again. "You were once not among the living." She monotoned. "Is he a danger?" Sarra asked. Rei shook her head. "No." Sarra closed her eyes. "Thank goddess." Rei chuckled. "Rei, did ya see somethin'?" She asked. Rei nodded.

"He's going to be pivitol, Lieutenant." Sarra cursed. "When? Where Rei?" Rei smiled. "In the next few days, we're gonna get hit with something." Sarra cursed. "Man." "Shit." "Danger? Our kind?" She asked cryptically. Rei nodded. "Within the next few days." Sarra swore and nodded. Sarra smiled. "I've got a murder, Rei, a rather gruesome one." Rei cursed.

"Five." Sarra brought out the notes and had the Priestess look it over. Sarra closed her eyes. He got to her side "Lieutenant?" he asked. She grinned. "I'm fine, Agent." Rei scoffed at Sarra's words "You've been pushing yourself too hard." Sarra grinned. She pushed herself off the mat she was on. "I'm fine Rei." Rei rolled her dark eyes. "You'll push yourself into that lonely ground again." Sarra grinned. "Not my time Rei, Told you that." "I've also got too much work to do." She said. Sarra moved to the door, and Rei stopped her with, "You will be pushed to your limit. And you will be killed over it." Sarra smiled. "So long as I've done the job. _That's_ the important thing, Rei. Above all else. The job." "When I do go," She said and smiled, "It will be when the whole world won't need me anymore when the Darkness has enough Light warriors to banish it finally. This is what I saw Rei." "All those years ago." Rei shuddered. "Until, then," "I've got to fight." "There is no one else." Sarra smiled. Sarra left, and Phil looked at Rei for a moment. "See to her." "help her for what she accepts." "If anything." He nodded. She closed her eyes and he dashed out the door after her and went down the stairs. He cursed as he got in the car and waited for her. "Lieutenant?" he asked. She smiled. "We are getting food, and then we are going to my house." She mentioned. He nodded.

They got to a cafe that wasn't far from the local elementary and high schools. "Lieutenant!" The young man that helped with the cafe, came to see her. "Hi Motoki." She hugged him. "You alright sir?" he asked She rolled her eyes, "I swear you and Rei gang up on me." She laughed. "You look like you could eat. Whose your friend?" He asked. Phil smiled. "Phil Coulson, Nice to meet you." Motoki looked at him. "Um, Usagi, Ami and Makoto are in their booth, Minako hasn't shown up, and Mamoru should be coming soon." Sarra smiled. "Thanks Motoki." She said. "Coffee for you Lieutenant? And a Motoki curry special?" Sarra nodded. "Thanks kid." he blushed. "And you sir?" He asked Phil. Phil smiled. "Black coffee and I'll have the Motoki curry too thanks." Sarra smiled and she heard a squeel, and her head bent. "Damn." She said and laughed. "Sarra!" Sarra smiled. "Usagi!" she said as the blonde came up to her. She got a glomped hug. "Omph, Usa..." Sarra said and she grinned.

"You slept yet?" She heard and Sarra chuckled. "Nope, but soon. Hideki's got my murder board to set up and he should be here anytime, oh, Rei coming in?" Usagi snorted. "You know it." "You want them to get together." She chided. Sarra shrugged. "Kid has been pinin' after Rei since he met her. And he's calm enough to stave off her temper, which might be a good thing for our Fire Priestess." Usagi snorted. "And what about you and Motoki?" She shrugged. "Not gonna happen rabbit." Sarra was adament.

Usagi sighed. As she closed her eyes, she leaned back. Usagi huffed a snort when the man came to them with their order. Sarra smiled and she as she assisted him with sitting down. "Phil Coulson is just tagging around for the day see what I do." The girls nodded. Sarra smiled and ate. Hideki came as did Rei moments later, and Sarra smirked as Hideki was all flustered. Rei raised an eyebrow. Sarra closed her eyes as she had a headache, and Phil looked worried. "Sarra?" Usagi asked. Sarra grinned. "Just a headache Usagi." Ami looked worried. "No worries Ami." "Please." She said.

"Lieutenant..." "I can drive you home?" Phil asked. Sarra nodded. "In a little bit, Phil, alright?" he nodded. Mamoru came through the door. "MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi cried and got a hug. "Easy Usa, we got company right?" she nodded. Sarra smiled. "Cousin, how goes it?" he asked her. "Well." "Have another serial, but I've been up straight for the last nine days so Hideki's doing a good job taking care of it." He nodded. "Got the murder board up sir, and everythings laid out for the morning." Sarra nodded.

"Good." She said and smiled, feeling lopsided and Phil and Motoki caught her in their arms. "Sorry." She said worrying the group. Motoki looked at her. "You alright love?" he whispered. She shook her head. "Tired like I said." Motoki got her in his arms, and she blushed. "Gods." Phil smiled.

"I'll help." he said, and got her to lie down in the back room, as there was a room, and a bed and she curled in the bed. She blushed again when Motoki put the decent comfortor over her. "Thank you." he nodded. "Anytime." he rumbled, and he kissed her forhead. "Motoki..." She blushed again. "Rest." He admonished. She nodded. "Alright." She buried her head in the comfortor, and Phil smiled as he came out to join the group.

Sarra slept and Phil made friends with Ami, and he jerked as he looked at the home time, as Ami excused herself. "Of course." He said and then he heard something, he thought, and he went to the back room. "Lieutenant?" He asked. She groaned from a nightmare, and smiled, as she looked over and saw Phil, as if remembered and almost jolted out of the makeshift bed. She smiled as she looked. "Hi." He nodded. "Hi." He said and he helped her up. Leaning against him he got her up, and she smiled. "Thanks." he helped her get to the others, of whom, only Motoki, Mamoru and Hideki, Rei, Usagi were left. Sarra smiled, at her friends. "Thanks guys." They nodded.

She felt safe and happy, she curled in between Motoki and Phil. It seemed like they were vying for her attention. Even though she wanted, really, to be left alone. She wasn't sure that she was going to be in Tokyo much longer. She closed her eyes.

Phil looked at her. She closed her eyes and she felt his touch. She woke up, and she looked at him. Nodding at him, she smiled. "Ready to go?" He asked softly. He helped her, as she had nodded. She peeled off an address, and Motoki looked concerned. Mamoru smiled. "Lieutenant?" "Want assistance?" Sarra made a face "Fine Cousin, if you wanna assist, by all means." She said and she stood, and Phil looked at her and she closed her eyes, "We will be expecting company." "In fairly short order here. It will entail revealing some secrets." "Best to be at my house." Mamoru nodded. "I'll get Usagi over to your place Lieutenant." Sarra nodded.

Sarra closed her eyes, as Phil and Motoki and Mamoru got her to her house, she smiled, as they got her in her car and then Phil and Motoki got to her house with Mamoru in the lead leading them down. There was a beautiful stone walk up, and she groaned as they got her inside the house, and resting. She curled in her bedding, she sighed as she closed her eyes, as she felt safe and warm there was a man waiting there, when she woke up again. He smiled. "Time?" She asked. "1800 hours." Sarra rolled her eyes. "Nine pm." Sarra nodded. "Thanks Phil." He smiled. She got up and groaned, "hell." He smiled and he asked, "How bad?" She snorted. "On the scale of one to infinity Agent? Ah choose Infinity." He winced. "Sarra?" He asked. She grinned "Everything is alright." He rolled his blue eyes.

"I'll be fine." She said. She smiled. "I've been in situations like this before, sir, We'll be alright." He sighed, Sarra smiled. "Come on sir." "Lets roll out and see what comes from Rockin' and Ridin'." He grinned, and she nodded. He got her to her couch and had a plathora of pillows and blankets and she groaned as she felt eyes on her. "I'm fine, I need food, and coffee. Coffee..." She groaned and he laughed "Not best this time." She grunted. "This is how I work agent." "I don't sleep, I catch murderers." He held her. "Lieutenant..." "Your gonna burn out." Sarra smiled at his words. "Not my time."

She closed her eyes. He touched her and she shook and pushed him away. "No, Phil." He cursed. "I'm fine." She said. She curled in her couch.

Sarra closed her eyes. Then, with Usagi and Mamoru and Motoki and Hideki present, there was a blast of light in her home, and there was a curse "Arms down Agent." Sarra said. Sarra smiled. Then, there was two people and two CATS? "Lieutenant?" Sarra grinned. "Its alright Coulson." "Hideki its alright Motoki, No harm." They calmed down. She smiled. "Hello, Setsuna." she said, and the Green haired senshi smiled. "Hello Lieutenant." She grinned.

Sarra looked at Setsuna. She smiled, "What's going on Sets?" She asked. "Lieutenant, you might wanna explain what's going on?" Motoki asked. Sarra cocked her head to Mamoru. "Cousin its yer story as much as Usagi's and mine. Wanna give him the four one one?" Mamoru sighed "FINE." As Usagi chuckled. "C'mon Bunny, let's tell him." Usagi sighed. "Alright," "A thousand years ago..." She said as she started. The young pink haired warrior came to Sarra and she hugged Chibi-Usa. "Hey kiddo." as she snuggled in beside her. "So we were Guardians, of the planets we were sent to protect, and when Beryl and the great darkness came she managed to almost destroy us all." Sarra fell asleep, and Chibi-Usa looked worried. "Lieutenant!" She cried. "She's been exhausted." "Nine days straight, probably no sleep." Coulson and Hideki admitted. "No!" Mamoru looked concerned. Usagi sighed.

"Sarra's not well." Sarra groaned and looked at the group. "Just need some rest kids that's all I've heard the story before I just need...bed." She muttered and she got up and she closed her eyes and she moved as if around her furniture, like she was half dead, but could fall into bed no problem at this point as Motoki moved to her side, as she closed her body around herself. "Lieutenant!" He got her in his arms. He got her arms around his neck with help from Coulson who nodded. "Go." He said and Motoki got her lying down on her bed. "Rest sir." She heard and she smiled "Not angry are you Motoki?" She asked. He shook his head. "Worried sir." She smiled. "I'm a big girl, been at this for a long time." "Even until it breaks me Motoki," "The people are first." She said. She closed her eyes.

"But if you can't do the job sir, who will?" She smiled. She touched his face her fingers deathly cold. "There'll be enough Light warriors, by then Motoki, Like I told Phil, and Rei its not my time." She said and she curled up in the bed. He sighed. "Rest sir." He said, and she nodded and snuggled in her covers. He leaned over and kissed her temple to which she blushed. "Motoki?" He smiled, and he touched her hair, "You..." "What about Rita, your girl?" She asked. He sighed. "We broke up and not over you," She groaned. "I don't know how long I can stay Motoki. Gods, please don't fall in love with me I don't wanna hurt you." She moaned.

"And I would, not intentionally mind you but I would, Motoki, I am not a nice woman. I'm very hard, and I break hearts." "Don't love me." She buried her head in her comfortor. She sighed. "I'm sorry Motoki, I am not the one you want." "You want someone sweet like Rita, or Mina even. Heart of brightness. Not a heart of darkness like mine needs to be to walk on this line between the Light and the Dark." "So sorry Motoki." She buried her head again.

"Lieutenant, we worry about you, because we care about you?" "Is that wrong?" She got up, and looked at him again. "No, its appreciated, but unnecessary." She went back to her sleep. She curled back in and she slept. Motoki sighed and went to his friends. "She says she is okay." "I highly doubt it." He said and he ran a hand down his face. Rei looked at him. "You love her don't you?" He snorted. "I care about her okay? Is that wrong?" "She said that she wasn't the one I wanted, Heart of brightness over a heart of Darkness like hers, that needs to be to walk on this line between the Light and the Dark." Phil groaned at that. "She said that?" He nodded. Phil cursed. "Damn I thought she was better under control, than that." He said.

Sarra was asleep, still, and she woke four hours later with a nightmare. Phil was still in the house. He got up to her. "Lieutenant?" She smiled. She had her hands out, and he noticed her left the robotic one, and then the right, as it was shaking, and covered in blood. "Lieutenant!" He cried. She turned, her dark eyes, following his voice. He got a damp cloth and wiped away her blood. "This is my life, this is my path." She monotoned. He smiled and he saw the cut in her hand. He got the first aid kit and sewed her up.

"Thank you, you didn't have to stay." He smiled, softly. "Wanted to." She looked at his face, his voice was sharp. "Why?" She pleaded, "I'm not what anyone wants." "A Soldier of Light teetering on the edge of the Darkness, shattered." "The only way I know how to fight, on the edge." "Don't...care about me,...my time...will be near." "Don't want people to care about me, or love me because my time..." He held her. "We care because we're human, sir, is that wrong?" Sarra shook. She closed her eyes. "Shouldn't." "The Darkness I court..." He snorted. "I court it too as an Agent sir." She shook her head. "Not the kind I do." "Screw it." She touched his face, and she showed him.

Her eyes went silver, and his went black and he followed her mind, as she showed him her life. What'd she'd done. "All to save the universe, over and over again, Agent." Sarra closed her eyes. He

sighed. "I've even died, about three times, Soldier. And come back." She said and smiled, darkly. He hissed. He showed her her his pain, what he'd done, he died too, and then TAHITI project. She turned away, and his hand let go, as he tried to touch her again "This is everything, I am Coulson, I have nothing left." Sarra said and she closed her eyes. He saw her bow, with pain, visable pain.

"Lieutenant," "Please let me help you." She touched his face, "You're so sweet, but this is my war just as yours is still waiting for you, Coulson." She closed her eyes as he touched her again, "Please." "Even if only tonight, give you what you want." Sarra shook her head. "No soldier..." She said. "I can't!" he held onto her. She groaned as he touched her. "Lieutenant..." She groaned, again, as he held her. "Please." He held her and she sank into him and groaned. "Soldier..." He held her, and he drew her body back against him. "Let me ... go." He shook his almost bald head. "Lieutenant..." She sighed. "Why?" She asked with a whine in her voice. "You are wonderful, and you need someone to protect and help you, please..." Sarra snorted. "Don't need anyone to protect me." she said. "The one that tried, died." She choked. He got her in his arms, "Please..." "Non..." she groaned. "Soldier.." His heart was beating, fast. He held her, and she sighed, "Soldier..." He held her. "Please." She groaned. "Let me love you at least for tonight." She groaned at his words again. "Coulson..." "At least to keep you safe tonight, dear one." She grinned. "Fine." "If only for tonight." He kissed her. She sighed. "Dear one. I..." She felt his touch. She was cold and shivvering. "Lets get you back in bed huh?" he asked. She agreed silently. Her eyes were shining, as he helped her back to bed. She smiled as she looked at him "Please Phil, stay?" She whispered. He nodded. He joined her in the bed, and she groaned, as he leaned over her and kissed her. He just held her, as she drifted off. "Thank you for sticking it out with me for putting up with me, I'm not the most easiest woman to be with." He laughed.

"And my people would say I'm not the easiest person either. I have many shadows..." She snorted "I still trump you, kid." He laughed. He kissed her cheek; sighing, she closed her eyes. "Just hold me, huh?" "Just tonight?" he nodded. "As you wish." She nodded.

She kissed his lips, and buried her head in his neck and shoulder. "Just hold me?" She asked him. He nodded and held her, and she sighed, as she felt calmer than she had in years.

She was fine, and whole for the first time in years, and he made it possible and she froze at that. "Crap." She muttered. He looked at her. "No...What?" "Lieutenant?" She smiled. "Not a thing, Agent, Lets just sleep." He nodded. She slept, and she felt safe again. He held her, and she smiled as she fell asleep he held her "Easy sweetheart. I've got you." he said. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep, no more bad dreams to plague her.

She woke and she smiled as she went to work. He left her, and she felt better but he contacted her from time to time. She was happy though and he left her alone as much as she deemed it necessary. She knew if he had to draw the line at him and her and SHIELD, He would choose SHIELD and she would choose her work every single time. He accepted her work and what she did, and he wouldn't change her for anything, and even when she met the Avengers, finally, and Steve again, she still accepted Phil's quiet solitude and his help.

It wasn't over, it was never over, but she could fight and did, even though there was constant pain and constant agony, but she would fight, and he could feel her, even if they never bonded, but he could sense where she was and if she needed his help, he was there. Even if it was just for comfort, or on the line to keep her sane.

The End...for now.


End file.
